


Count Me In

by saruhiko_bb



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Makeouts, middle school Sarumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruhiko_bb/pseuds/saruhiko_bb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata invites Saruhiko over to play video games, but to make things more interesting, the two place a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse to write sarumi makeouts, what can I say. Anyways, this is my first contribution to the K fandom and I hope to add more soon! Hopefully you'll all enjoy and it's not ooc or anything.
> 
> Beta'd by my love [Lucy](http://von-bats.tumblr.com/) of course.

“Hey Saru, wanna come over today?” Yata says, looking over to his best friend

“Depends, are you trying to trick me into doing your homework again?”

“I was not trying to trick you.”

“So you say now, but it was pretty obvious.”

“Ugh,” Yata groans, whatever, “I just got a new game and thought we could play it together, is all.”

It was after school on a Friday, and the two were on their way home from another boring day of classes. They had stopped to get some popsicles and soda at a nearby convenience store, in hopes of it cooling them down. Even if it was summer it was way too hot out for the pairs liking.

“Heh~ are you sure about that Misaki? You're always such a sore loser when I beat you.” Saru teases, taking a sip of his cola.

“I am not!” 

“Right, and you refusing to play any games with me at all for a week is proof of that.”

“T-that was different!” Yata yells, lamely. He really couldn’t fight off that one. 

Yeah, sure, Yata could be a bit of a poor sport whenever he and Saruhiko played games together, but that was only because Saru tended to be a prodigy at almost every game they played, and it got to be quite frustrating. He used to have a lot of confidence in his gaming capabilities, that is, until he became friends with Saruhiko. The highscores he’d worked so hard to complete, shattered within minutes of being tested by the moody teenager. 

This time was different, however, as Yata may or may not have practiced a couple hours a day over the past week in order to perfect his skills in this certain game. Call it cheating if you want, but it was only fair when you're up against a guy like Saru. The average man didn't stand a chance. 

“I'm serious, Saru! And to make things more interesting, how about we make a bet?” Yata says, grin on his face. There was no way Saru would turn that down. 

Slowing his pace, Saruhiko raises his eyebrows in interest at that. Usually they'd just play a couple rounds of different games until Misaki gave up out of frustration, but they'd never bet anything before. 

“Hm, and what would we be betting exactly? You're broke.”

Frowning, Yata ignores the last part. “Loser does whatever the winner wants, obviously.”

Saruhiko stops in full this time, a smirk growing on his face, an obvious spark in his blue eyes. Pausing to face Saru, something tells Yata he may have just made a huge mistake. 

“Alright, I'm in.” He says, dangerous look still in his eyes, causing Yata to gulp. “You’d better be prepared for what you just got yourself into, Misaki.”

Yata wouldn't say he wasn't worried now that he'd seen Saru's reaction to their little ‘game’, but he'd practiced numerous times over the week, so there was no way he'd lose, right? He’d decided on this bet with the full confidence of winning, but if he were to lose... Yata’s mind begins to wander, thinking of all the humiliating things Saruhiko might ask him to do, only to shake his head violently in an attempt to snap himself out of it. 

There was no way he was going to lose, and that was final. Making up his mind, Yata rushes to catch up to the black haired boy who’d begun to walk on without him, finishing the last of his mostly melted Popsicle. 

\--

Unlocking the door, the two teens are relieved to finally feel something other than heat and humidity, as the air conditioner hits them. The popsicle and soda from earlier only served as a temporary remedy, and in the end left them with unpleasantly sticky hands and mouths. 

Taking a look around, Saruhiko comes to notice it’s oddly quiet in the Yata household. He was no stranger, and usually Misaki’s siblings were running amuck, causing his mother and even Yata himself to yell at them to calm down.

“Where’s your family?” He asks, taking off his shoes and putting down his bag. Yata is already walking down the hall, probably to throw his things in his room.

“Ah, my mom took the brats out today with a friend of hers for some play date or something.” Yata yells, footsteps and thumps resonating down the hall. The older teen was just as loud as his siblings, though he seemed to be oblivious to the fact.

“Hmm..” Saruhiko mutters, mostly to himself.

“Anyways, get in here already Saru and let’s start this!”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Misaki’s room was as dirty as ever, clothes haphazardly strewn about the floor and just about everywhere else. His game console, that he’d apparently already set up, was sitting on the floor along with some game cases and discs surrounding it. The redhead was kneeling down in front of the console, busy fiddling with the remotes, the cords tangled together.

“Misaki, you should really clean this place up.” Saru says, casually tossing some clothes on the floor, or Yata rather, in order to sit on Yata’s bed. 

“Hey do you mind!” He yelps, swatting the offending clothes off. What an ass. “And maybe when I beat you I’ll make you clean it for me.” 

“Even if you did win, which I highly doubt, why would you waste it on something like that?” 

Turning to face his best friend, Yata practically yells, which is nothing new in all honesty, “Wha-- It’s not a waste! And I definitely will beat you, just watch.” He finishes with a huff, returning his attention to the remotes. He must’ve been having trouble with the cords though, as he’d made no progress in untangling them. Instead, it looked like he was actually making it worse.

“Assuming we ever get to play.” Saru mumbles. “Are you almost done with that yet?”

“...”

“Misaki?”

Without warning, Yata gets up and hands the remotes to Saru, pout on his face, confirming the younger males suspicion that, yes, Misaki had in fact made it worse somehow. 

“You do it.” The redhead mutters. 

Sighing, Saru takes them into his hands, and untangles them in moments without issue, handing them to Yata again to plug them into the console and turn it on. While he's doing so, Saruhiko manages to somehow find the remote, turning on the TV, the game music reverberating through the speakers, a little too loudly as Yata tended to like it. 

Finally ready, Yata takes his seat next to Saruhiko, bed sagging under their combined weight. His bed wasn't the biggest, as they were pretty close together, but it'd do. 

“What game are we playing anyways?” 

“...Mariokart.” 

“What are you a child?” 

“Wha-- shut up, jerk!” He says, slightly blushing. It was a fun game, alright? “Like I said earlier, best two out of three wins, and loser does whatever the winner wants.”

“Hm,” Saruhiko chimes, “let's hope you don't regret this later, Mi~sa~ki~”

“I won’t.” Yata says, confident grin on his face. He would definitely show Saru up this time, no way would he let all those days of practice go to waste! All the time he'd spent after school practicing, playing with the CPUs on the hardest difficulty, even putting homework aside to do later, or rather to copy from Saruhiko the next day. Yata practically knew the maps inside out at this point. 

Determined to beat one another, the two direct their attention on the TV, picking out their cars and characters, Yata with Shy Guy (not because it was red or anything) and Saruhiko with Dry Bones. 

Next step was the courses they’d race on. Usually, there are four races in a round, but since they were only playing with two out of three rules, Yata figured they could choose individual maps, rather than choosing the grouped courses. 

Deciding that’s what’s best, Yata goes with that and is about to begin the match when Saruhiko interrupts him, “Take off the computers, Misaki.”

“Eh?” 

“What’s that dumb look for?”

“Uh-- it’s just why do I need to turn them off?” 

“Hah? This is between us, that’s why. They’ll just get in the way.” Well, Saruhiko was right, but he hadn’t thought he’d ask him to take them off. This way it’d really only be the two of them against each other, no needless interruptions. Just fine with him.

Starting the match at last, the two lean forward slightly subconsciously, concentration etched on their features. The little avatar floating on a cloud counts down the start of the race from three, and Yata waits patiently, knowing that when two strikes, he can hold down the acceleration button to get a boost when the countdowns finished. Something he was sure Saruhiko hadn’t known about. 

Yata is proved right, when the avatar finally signals the beginning of the race, and his car shoots forward ahead of Saruhiko’s, just as expected. Yata can hear Saruhiko click his tongue next to him, only causing his satisfaction to grow stronger. Hah, take that, jerk.

Yata is in the lead all the way until they reach the first set of boxes for items, which is when all hell breaks lose. The two end up constantly throwing item after item at each other, fighting for the lead, neither one straying too far from the other. In the end though, Yata wins the first round, barely surging past Saruhiko in the end with a speed mushroom he’d miraculously drawn, much to the other boy’s discontent.

“Hah! How do you like that Saru?!” Yata shouts, tossing his arms in the air, causing the younger boy to roll his eyes. 

“Don’t get too excited, Misaki. That was only the first round, and obviously a fluke.”

“You just can’t handle the fact that you lost!” Yata grins, triumphant. “And yet I’m the sore loser.”

For once, Saruhiko doesn’t retort, other than another click of his tongue. The next round was about to begin, so he didn’t have time to waste bickering with Misaki, or so he reasoned with himself. The shortie had gotten the best of him in the first round with that little boost he’d gotten in the beginning and in the end, those being the only reasons he’d lost, most definitely.

As the next round began, the two quieted down again. This time, however, Saruhiko also figured out how to get a boost in the beginning, taking away the only trick up Yata’s sleeve. Fuck. 

Of course, Saruhiko had managed to pull through this time, making the score even. It was annoying how quickly Saruhiko solved things, but it kept the game interesting.

“Told you it was a fluke.” Saruhiko says, not even trying to hide the smirk on his face. He seriously was a dick sometimes.

“Y-you can talk shit when you actually win, asshole!”

\--

“... You actually won.” Yata groans, who is now currently laying back on the bed, limbs sprawled out. He was fully basking in his loss, staring at the ceiling as if his life were over. 

“I don’t know what else you expected, Misaki.” Saruhiko taunts in his annoyingly condescending tone. 

Yata can’t help but think back to that last round, the ending moments that had decided his fate.  
Somehow, Saruhiko had managed to draw a blue shell, the most rigged item in existence, right at the end. The damned thing effectively ruined the lead he'd accomplished earlier, allowing Saruhiko to fly past him, just before the finish line. He was so close to beating him, so close to rubbing it in Saru’s face, but sadly he had lost, meaning he was left to the sadistic males mercy.

“Now, about that bet.” 

“Yeah, yeah, what do you want me to do, stupid monkey?”

Putting his pointer finger to his mouth, Saruhiko looks up to the ceiling, as if he was really trying to think of something horribly wonderful for Yata to do, and that he did.

“A kiss.” He says simply, not an ounce of hesitation in his voice.

Yata on the other hand shoots up from his sulking position, facing his best friend with eyes of bewilderment. There was no way he heard that right.

“Haha,” Yata laughs, nervously, face flushing pink, “s-say that again?”

“That’s right, Misaki, a kiss. Your first one.” 

“W-wha-- why a kiss?! Don’t act like it isn’t your first one either, bastard!”

Clicking his tongue, Saruhiko moves dangerously close to the sputtering redhead, bringing their faces closer than Yata would like, or should like, “You’re the one who made the rules, so I don’t think you have a right to question me.” He says, voice low, “Besides, I never said it wasn’t my first.” He says, mumbling the last part, but Yata is too flustered to even fully register everything he says.

“W-well yeah, but--”

“Don’t tell me you’re scared, Mi~sa~ki~”

“I am not scared!”

“Then what are you waiting for? Do it.” Not even waiting for Yata to respond, Saruhiko moves closer still, taking his new seat next to Yata, and closes his eyes.

“S-saru...” 

The loser in the situation was having a war of emotions flying through his mind. He knew Saruhiko was right, that it was his idea to make this now stupid bet in the first place, but really, a kiss of all things? He’d expected Saruhiko to make him buy him all the soda he wanted for the next two weeks or something, but not this.

The sight in front of him, however, did things to his chest he’d only felt when he was around Saruhiko, though he was never able to fully understand why that was. Saruhiko’s eyes were closed, his long lashes fanned out in an almost beautiful manner, if Yata had to describe it. His lips were slightly parted, and looked way more inviting than Yata would’ve ever thought possible.

Saruhiko looked so vulnerable like this, trusting that Yata would do what he wanted. Maybe kissing Saru wouldn’t be so bad... The thought makes his face burn. What the hell are you thinking. 

Steeling himself, the redhead summons all his courage. He could do this, it was only one kiss after all, right? He was making a big deal out of the whole thing. 

Gulping, Yata licks his lips, and leans forward, eyes squeezed shut. Clumsily, he quickly presses his lips to Saruhiko’s, only to pull back just as quickly, almost as if he’d been burned. 

“T-there!” Yata stammers, avoiding eye contact. He doesn’t have to look to know Saruhiko is boring holes into his face with those cold blue eyes.

“I said a kiss, Misaki,” Saruhiko sighs, “not a lame little peck like that.”

“What's the difference!”

“A kiss is longer, obviously. Do I need to explain everything?”

“T-that was definitely a kiss!”

“Nope. Do it again.” 

“What! N-no way!”

“Again.” He says, adamant. 

Seriously, Saruhiko? As if that wasn't embarrassing enough, he wants him to do it again? Not to mention he'd already closed his eyes again, the bastard. Though, maybe Saruhiko was right, the kiss barely lasted a second. So he had to do it right? It was the bet after all. 

Bracing himself for the second time, Yata leans in and kisses the waiting boy again, but longer this time. Five seconds to be exact. 

“T-there? Better right?”

“Mm, again.”

\--

Yata doesn't know how many times it'd been by this point, or even how long. All he knows is that at one point he’d stopped fighting against Saruhiko’s reasoning for more kisses, and at one point he'd even stopped waiting for a reason to kiss him again. It felt really good, satisfying, even. He never thought kissing would feel so nice. Though, he wasn’t sure if it was kissing in general that felt this way or kissing Saruhiko specifically that made it so great.

Their kisses were getting a little better, less awkward and more... enthusiastic. Yata had finally thrown away his hesitance, and was kissing Saruhiko on his own accord, which the latter relished in. At first he’d made Yata do all the work, finding it amusing to see the redhead struggle with what he wanted to do, but in the end he couldn’t let Yata have all the fun. He’d begun to kiss Yata back with his own vigor, pulling a startled yelp out of the other.

A few more minutes of kissing, and the two separate to catch some much needed breath, faces still close. Peering at the other, Yata had never seen Saruhiko make such a face before, his eyes lidded, cheeks dusted a light pink color. Not to mention those lips... they were a deeper shade of pink than usual, shining with a tantalizing sheen from both of their spit. He’d wondered if he was also in a similar state.

“Misaki...” Saruhiko, drawled, making Yata’s eyes widen in response.

He’d always hated his name, especially when others would taunt him with it, but the way Saruhiko had said it now, was unlike any other way he’d heard it before. It was like Saruhiko was trying to convey something through his name alone, and that understanding hit him hard. Without thinking, Yata practically lunges at Saruhiko, pinning him to the bed, as if trapping him, and begins to press light kisses all over his face. 

Saruhiko doesn't fight back, but instead hums as he let's Yata do as he pleases, while reaching up to card his fingers through the redhead’s soft hair. It was something Yata had always liked, having someone play with his hair. His mother would always do so whenever he was sick with a cold, but this was different. It was the first time someone else was doing it, the first time Saru was doing it, and it felt fantastic. 

“Saru,” Yata says, kissing down the Saruhiko’s face, and to his collarbone, stopping to hide his face in the other boys neck, “c-can we try something else?”

The fingers carding through his hair slow down, pondering his question. “Hm, and what might that be, Misaki?”

The kisses felt great, the fingers in his hair felt great, hell just having Saruhiko close to him was great, but Yata had begun to crave more. It was embarrassing to admit, but he'd wanted it too much not to ask, and they'd done this much already, so why not, right?

“...f-f...ch kissing...” He practically whispers, barely able to form the words. 

“Oh? What was that?” Saruhiko teases. He knew what Misaki was trying to say, but he wasn't above trying to get it out of the boy. 

“F-French kissing, asshole!”

“Do you even know how?” He questions. 

Frowning, Yata contemplates the question. Did he? He'd seen it in movies a couple times, at least, as long as his innocence would allow him to watch before steam came out of his ears. Other than that though, he had no knowledge on how to get such a feat done, but really, how hard could it be? 

“O-oh, guess we'll find out.”

He leans back down to where Saruhiko is eyeing him on the mattress, pressing his weight onto the other boy, before finally pressing their lips together again, both of their eyes fluttering closed. He starts with a few closed mouth kisses, just as they'd been doing before, figuring it’d probably be best to work up to the... advanced stage.

He was no kissing expert by far, but Yata felt like they'd gotten a little better compared to earlier, the kisses becoming less clumsy as they went on. The duo had managed to figured out how to tilt their heads to where their noses were no longer bumping into each other. Instead, they'd found a perfect rhythm, their lips seeking each other and fitting together like two puzzle pieces, hands grabbing into locks of hair or caressing soft cheeks. It felt nice, but Yata was ready to move onto something better. 

Pulling back, Yata takes a deep breath, preparing himself. He wasn't too sure about what to do, but he had an idea.

Rather than just placing his lips on Saru's as he did before, he parts his mouth slightly, tongue slipping out and finding Saruhiko's bottom lip. He slowly runs it along the soft skin before attempting to slide the slick muscle into the younger boy's mouth. Saruhiko tenses slightly, but quickly relaxes and lets Yata in, their tongues colliding. 

It felt odd, having someone else's tongue on your own, but it also felt surprisingly good. Saruhiko’s mouth was warm and wet, and inviting, but it was also sweet. Probably from all that damn soda he drinks. 

As the kiss deepens, Yata’s confidence boosts, and without thinking he lightly nips at Saruhiko’s bottom lip. The reaction it pulls out of him, though, shocks both of them. He wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he’d expected, but a moan was not it. 

“S-shit, did that hurt?” He asks, interrupting the kiss to get a look at Saruhiko. Maybe he’d gotten a little carried away.

Clicking his tongue, Saruhiko looks away, messy hair covering his face. Honestly, Misaki was such an idiot asking a question like that. He really didn’t want to say that he’d actually liked it, but Misaki was looking at him with such worried eyes, that it’d probably be more of a hassle to hide it. 

“It’s fine, Misaki.”

“B-but--” Taking hold of the sides of Yata’s face, Saruhiko pulls him closer again, shutting him up with a kiss, giving the redhead’s lips a quick lick.

“I told you, it’s fine.” 

Yata nods, getting the message, and picks up where they left off, sucking and nipping at Saruhiko’s swollen lips. Of course he’d gotten the same treatment back, as Saruhiko wasn’t one to be toyed with without repercussion. With the two of them constantly fighting to tease the other, the kiss begins to get slightly messy, drool making its way to the corner of both or their mouths. Neither minded, however, as they were too busy relishing in the sounds the other made to be bothered. It was getting dangerous by this point, though, as Yata began to feel a familiar warmth spread in groin. Shit.

If they kept this up, he was definitely going to be exposed, his member conveniently situated on Saruhiko’s thigh. He needed to stop, before Saruhiko let out another one of those sweet moans, before--

“Ah-- Misaki...”

He was done for. This was more embarrassing than when he’d first kissed Saru earlier, this was horrifying. He’d gotten a boner from his own best friend, on top of his own best friend, and said best friend must’ve noticed, because suddenly everything was still. This can’t be happening.

“...Misaki?” 

He didn’t want to answer, didn’t want to exist in this very moment, but he knew he couldn’t escape, not from Saruhiko. Cracking his eyelids open, Yata slowly meets Saruhiko’s gaze, who had a slightly surprised look on his face.

“Did you just get hard?”

Leave it to Saruhiko to sugarcoat things.

“D-don’t say it like that!” He whines. 

“But you--”

“Ahhh! Don’t say anything! I know already!” Yata yells, sitting up to move from where he lay on top on Saruhiko, when he’s suddenly pulled back down. The action horribly and wonderfully rubs his hard member on Saruhiko’s thigh, drawing a clipped moan from him. 

“S-saru, that’s really not h-helping...”

“Oh? Are you sure, Misaki~” He chimes, smirk prominent on his face. This fucking monkey...

“Shut up, asshole!”

“We don’t have to stop, you know.” He whispers, “I can make Misaki feel good...” Taking control, Saruhiko pulls Yata’s lips onto his, quickly sliding his tongue into the other boys mouth. 

Yata is painfully aware of everything Saruhiko does, the hands on his hips, the sounds of his breathing, even the feeling of... oh. 

Saruhiko was hard too, for how long, Yata wasn’t sure. He was so preoccupied worrying about his own problem that he hadn’t even stopped to think that the younger boy may be in the same predicament, but that he most certainly was. Knowing he wasn’t the only one being affected not only made him feel more comfortable with the situation, but made him want more.

“Saru... I want..”

“What do you want, Misaki?” He can feel Saruhiko smirking into the kiss, but for once, he isn’t irritated by it.

“Please, I want--”

Suddenly, without warning, a loud bang echoes from down the hall, startling the duo. It can’t be...

“Yata!” A voice calls, loud and way too close, “We’re home!”

“Shit!” The redhead whispers harshly, scrambling to get off of Saruhiko, for real this time. He couldn’t let them find them like this! Their hair was a mess, lips swollen and red, not to mention the obvious tents in their pants. 

“Shit, shit, shit...” He says, almost like a mantra. The door, he had to lock the door, at least. Yata is about to hop off the bed, when he feels something grab hold of his wrist.

“Saru? What are you doing, I need to lock the door!” He hisses.

“Misaki, calm down.”

“How can I when my family’s here!”

Clicking his tongue, Saruhiko pulls Yata back onto the bed, getting on top of him instead this time. 

“O-oi... you can’t be serious, Saru!” 

Before he has a chance to throw the taller boy off him, he hears footsteps heading for his room, when the door is thrown open, all the color draining from his face.

“Yata-- Oh, Fushimi-kun, I didn’t realize you were here!”

“M-mom, it’s not--”

“Good afternoon,” Saruhiko says, politely, but still cutting Yata off nonetheless, “sorry for the intrusion.”

“Not at all, it’s nice seeing Yata spend time with friends.” 

Saruhiko continues to have small chat with his mother for a few more moments, all the while Yata is suffocating beneath him, watching the whole scene unfold in utter confusion. Why wasn’t she saying anything? Saru was literally on top of him on his bed, and yet she wasn’t saying a thing about it? 

“Well, you two have fun, I’ll be preparing dinner. Feel free to stay over if you’d like.”

“Thank you.” Saruhiko says, offering a small smile, as Yata’s mother exits the room, closing the door behind her.

“What the hell was that?” 

Sighing, Saruhiko relaxes on top of Yata, in turn suffocating him some more. Was he also this heavy earlier?

“That’s why I told you to calm down earlier, idiot.”

“B-but she totally saw us!”

Saruhiko sighs again, louder this time, “You really don’t get it? We wrestle all the time, so that’s probably what she thought we were doing.”

Yata just stares up at Saruhiko, astonished. It was true, they often messed around when they got into heated matches or when one found the other to be annoying, but the fact that Saruhiko had been able to think so rationally at a time like that, he really was amazing. 

“What’s that face for?” 

“A-ah nothing, just you really are cool sometimes, you know that?”

“Hah? What are you going on about, idiot.” Saruhiko almost sounds annoyed, but Yata knows he’s probably just hiding his embarrassment. Typical, the teen could think of a way to get them out of this mess, but couldn’t take a compliment for the life of him.

“Anyways, get off me, you’re heavy.” Yata grunts, and Saruhiko complies.

Sitting on the bed, the two sit in an awkward silence. After all, they had been interrupted in the middle of, well, something. Thinking of what they might be doing now if his family hadn’t come home sends blood rushing to Yata’s face. ‘I can make Misaki feel good...’ He didn’t think he could forget that sentence for the rest of his life. Though he would admit he was a bit disappointed that phrase wasn’t fulfilled. 

Yata is snapped out of his thoughts when he feels the weight on the mattress next to him ease as Saruhiko was apparently getting up. 

“I’d better get going, Misaki.”

 

“Eh? What about dinner?”

“I’m gonna pass... Your mom puts too much vegetables...”

Shaking his head, Yata smiles. Of course that’d be the reason. Getting off his bed as well, the redhead follows Saruhiko to the front door, fidgeting as he watches the taller boy get his shoes and bag on. Yata felt his heart sink a little as Saruhiko turned the doorknob, stepping outside. He really didn’t want him to go yet, but there was an obvious tension between them, one that couldn’t be rid of while his family was around.

“See you later, Misaki.” 

“S-saru,” Yata says, grabbing onto the boy’s sleeve, “tomorrow my family’s going to be out again... if you wanna come over. We can have another bet, same rules.”

Saruhiko looks slightly surprised at the mention, his eyes widening. That look is quickly replaced with a wide smirk, however, and he grabs hold of the hand on his wrist, pulling Yata close, “Count me in, Misaki.” He says lowly, pressing a small kiss to Yata’s lips, before pulling away and shutting the door. Leaving Yata speechless, his hands on his lips. 

If losing equaled out to this, Yata figured he’d found his cure to being a sore loser.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, that's it! I miiiiight do a continuation chapter of this, but we'll have to wait and see. If anyone has any advice I'd love to hear it ;u; Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also feel free to check me out on [tumblr!](http://blushingbluenette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
